Conventionally, there is known an information processing device, such as a microcomputer, which performs, when a task to be executed accesses a memory, memory protection by using dedicated hardware such as a so-called Memory Management Unit (MMU) (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-109393).
When a task is doing to access a memory use area not allocated to this task in a state where tasks are allocated to respective memory use areas, the MMU detects this access as a memory protection offense.